1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, which are capable of achieving a reduction in power consumption, through selective application of a charge share mode or a pre-charge mode in accordance with the swing width of a data voltage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional display devices employ a charge share mode or a pre-charge mode, to reduce the swing width of a data voltage, and thus to reduce power consumption and heat generation of a data driving circuit using the data voltage.
The above-mentioned modes can achieve reduction of power consumption when data voltages, which are successively output, exhibit a great level difference. However, when the successively-output data voltages exhibit a small level difference, the modes may increase the swing width of each data voltage. As a result, power consumption increases. Furthermore, in the case of a light emitting display device, there is a difficulty in selectively applying the charge share mode in accordance with the polarity of data voltage because the data voltage used in the light emitting display device does not have polarity, differently from liquid crystal display devices.